With developments of the society, intelligent card gets much more attention for its advantages, such as mobility, mass storage, reliable and safe information recording. In order to be adapted for continuous extension of the intelligent card application field, the intelligent card is sought to be extended with more applications.
In addition, in order to provide more convenience to a user, besides content according to a card issuer, multiple applications can be installed on the intelligent card. Generally, the card issuer may not manage all of the card content, especially the card content which is not the card content of the card issuer. Therefore, there is a need for a mechanism by which a third party can act as a proxy to manage the card content after the third party passes pre-authentication, for example, the managing includes loading, installing, extraditing and deleting, etc.
In the process of inventing the present invention, the inventors found that there is no specific method for implementing the mechanism of taking a proxy for managing the card content.